


Noodle

by autisticblueteam



Series: RvB Fluff War Collection 4 [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Agent Maine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: After months of only being a hologram, Alpha finally gets a new body, and he knows exactly what he’s going to do with it.





	Noodle

“I am an actual noodle. Look at me. I’m a fucking noodle.”

Maine chuckled, sat back as they watched Alpha examine his new body in the mirror. Five foot five and skinny as anything with pale blue eyes; a scruffy black bedhead; and a seemingly perpetual stubble. Noodle was an unusual if not _completely_ inaccurate descriptor, they supposed.

“Damn right it is, I know what I’m saying big guy. I’m a noodle.”

‘Not the same as your old body?’ Maine thought in return, sitting forward a little. Alpha glanced back over his shoulder.

“Well, yeah, no, I guess it is? Wait, no, not my first one. My first body was−” He frowned, brows knitting together in a way that Maine found rather cute, then just shook his head. “Well, it wasn’t robotic. You know, I actually don’t remember and I figure I’m gonna take that as a big, flashing, fuck off of a warning sign and not push it.”

‘Probably for the best.’

They’d found the body in an old Freelancer storage facility they’d stumbled across in their hunt for information. There were over a hundred of the things, all suited up in pale blue armour and ready for an AI to jump in to activate them. In the end it was all they’d found at the facility, most of the on-site records had been tampered with and F.I.L.S.S. hadn’t been able to provide them with any answers as to who was behind it. So, they were back to square one. Of whatever it is they were doing, they− they still weren’t sure.

Despite that, the discovery and retrieval of an actual body for Alpha was a victory.

‘Gonna come over here?’ Maine thought, raising a brow at their boyfriend. ‘Like to try holding you, without hands going through you.’

“Oh fuck yeah, c’mere big guy,” Alpha said, grin on his face as he clambered right into Maine’s lap. Throwing his arms around their neck, he buried his face against them. “Holy shit you’re so _warm_. Are you a human furnace or something?”

Maine made an amused rumbling noise deep in their chest, wrapping their arms around Alpha and tugging him close. Though his body was robotic, nothing about him immediately _felt_ artificial; his skin was soft, his stubble scratchy, his breath tickled Maine’s neck, and there was even the faint thump of a heartbeat in his chest. He felt just as human as Maine did and even if he hadn’t, he was _solid_. The way their minds were connected had always allowed them to feel some kind of sensation of touch, even when Alpha was only a holo, but he’d never been hard-light. Maine’s touch used to go right through him, if they weren’t careful.

But now they could actually hold him.

“Damn right you can. Now the range on me being able stay in this thing is limited and all, but hey, it’s not like we ever go that far from each other now is it?” He was grinning, bright and cheeky. “I just need some clothes that actually, y’know, fucking fit.”

Maine had lent him a pair of sweats, _but_ , they were absolutely huge on him and had to be tied ridiculously tight by the drawstrings for them to even begin to stay up. Not to mention the length. They both had their armour, of course, but during downtime and in certain locations armour wasn’t always an option.

‘Will find some. Keep borrowing, for now. Hoodie will probably swamp you.’

“Okay _that_ sounds comfy as fuck.”

‘Can grab one. But that means moving,’ Maine thought, running their fingers up his spine. Alpha shivered, squeezed them tighter and buried his face against their neck.

“Mm, well, I can wait then.” He was cosy where he was, wrapped up in Maine’s arms. They were warm, and their size meant that they could wrap him up completely without any effort. “This is way more important.”

A quiet, rumbling, almost purr-like sound came from Maine’s chest. Holding Alpha close they laid back on the mattress, rolling onto to their side so they could curl up around him. It was so easy to tuck him into the curl of their body, he was so small compared to them. Alpha all but melted into the contact, wrapping his legs around their waist and snuggling against their chest. When their fingers laced into his hair, he let out a content sigh.

“This is like. Fucking ideal. I love you, big guy,” He murmured, closing his eyes and sinking into Maine’s warmth.

Maine smiled, tucked him close and kissed the top of his head. ‘Love you too. Noodle.’


End file.
